TAORIS :: TAKE THAT!
by ahSanHyun
Summary: Huang Zi Tao sesosok namja tampan yang ditinggal pergi Oleh Kekasihnya Wu Yi Fan selama sebulan karena sebuah pekerjaan gelap "Ta-Tao kau serius akan melakukannya?" "GEGE, TATAP AKU!" "ARGHHH!" TAORIS INSIDE. YAOI LEMON BDSM ALLOWED DON't LIKE? DON't READ! ONESHOOT MY 1ST YAOI FANFICTION PLEASE REVIEW


**Annyeonghaseyo, Ini dia My 1st Fanfiction Of Yaoi and Lemon!^^  
Jjeng jjeng jjeng! #Bletak! **

**Yah, cuma sekedar mau Bilang ajah, kalau saya masih baru nih dalam buat FF YAOI.. Jadi, Saya Mohon bantuannya, ne?**

**Jangan Lupa Review^^**

_._

_._

_._

_"Ta-Tao, kau serius akan melakukannya heh?" _

_Ujar seorang pemuda berkulit gelap mulai mengutarkan pandangannya pada sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam—yang disebutnya 'Tao'. Sosok bersurai hitam itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya santai, dan memutar bola matanya menjauh dari tatapan tajam dari sang pemuda berkulit gelap dihadapannya. _

_"Ya, Aku serius Kai. Aku tak main main." Jawab Tao pada sosok berkulit gelap yang dipanggilnya 'Kai' barusan. Dia beranjak dari Sofanya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja kecil tak jauh dari sofanya. Ia membuka laci meja kecil tersebut, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan pita merah yang melilitinya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melemparkan amplop tersebut kearah pemuda bernama Kai dengan mudahnya. Sedang pemuda bernama Kai mulai menangkap amplop coklat itu dengan sigap._

_"See? Aku tidak main main." ujar Tao dengan nada bicara yang dingin. _

_Kai hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Tapi dia itu—pacarmu kan?" _

_Tao hanya mengangguk tak menjawab. Perlahan, Tao menarik bibirnya, menunjukkan sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang jarang sekali terlihat dari bibir manisnya._

_"Hemh, Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya, Kai." Sahut Tao santai. Ia memutar bola matanya menuju sebuah ranjang besar dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring dengan posisi terikat diatasnya. Melihatnya, pemuda bernama Tao itu semakin menyeringai lebar, ia memutar kepalanya menghadap kai. "Sesekali tak apa kan, Jika aku yang menjadi tokoh antagonisnya hmm?"_

* * *

**Take That!**  
**Huang Zi Tao | Wu Yi Fan | Kim Jong In |**  
**An EXO Fanfiction **  
** YAOI + BDSM INSIDE | DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan, seberkas cahaya mulai memaksa masuk kedalam bolamataku. Aku mengerjab ngerjabkan mataku, mencoba untuk memfokuskan bayangan bayangan yang masih nampak kabur di mataku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku berniat untuk mengucek kedua mataku namun..

Grek!

"Aww!" rintihku tertahan. Dapat kurasakan pergelangan tanganku tergores sesuatu. Segera saja aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Dan dapat kulihat, kedua tanganku terikat erat dengan sebuah tali—err—itu bukan tali... Lebih tepatnya itu adalah, 'Kawat'. Hei! Siapa yang mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan kawat?! Apakah Noona noona genit itu lagi? Tapi sepertinya ini berbeda, mana mungkin noona noona itu menyakitiku? Mereka tak harus menyakitiku seperti ini kan?

Aku memutar bola mataku, melihat sekitar. Ruangan ini aneh, aku sama sekali tak mengenali ruangan ini. Aku terbaring di sebuah kasur putih, dengan posisi kedua tanganku terikat di kepala kasur. Hei Hei? Apa ini! Siapa yang berani beraninya membawaku kemari? Terlebih lagi mengikatku dengan kawat?! Membiarkan tangan mulusku ini tergores begitu saja oleh kawat? Siapa gerangan yang berani beraninya melakukan ini padaku?

Kali ini aku tak bisa memberontak dengan leluasa, tanganku terikat kawat! Sekali saja aku bergerak, pergelangan tanganku akan tergores kembali dengan kawat! Ukh! Ini kejam! Siapa yang beraninya melakukan ini padaku?!

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara deru langkah kaki menggema di sudut ruang. Aku mengutarkan arah pandangku menuju sumber suara. Dan bola mataku dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kaos berawarna putih dengan gambar panda tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Aku kenal benar dengan pemuda bersurai hitam ini, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao—yang bernotabane sebagai kekasihku. Tanpa berfikir panjang terlebih dahulu, aku langsung berteriak meminta tolong padanya.

"Ta-Tao! Tao! Tolong bukakan kawat ini dari tangan gege, ne?" ujarku seraya meminta tolong pada Tao. Tao hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa dilepas gege? Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao seraya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Tak biasanya Tao seperti ini, biasanya dia akan selalu tersenyum dan mengangguk begitu saja walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang kuperintahkan. Namun, kali ini dia malah balas bertanya padaku—seperti.. err.. mencurigaiku.

"Ini sakit, baby. Lepaskan ikatan gege, ne?" pintaku dengan nada sehalus mungkin agar dia mau membukakan ikatan kawat dilenganku. Namun, Tao tidak segera membukakan ikatan pada lenganku. Ia malah mendekati diriku perlahan, dan menatap tanpa arti ekspresi wajahku yang sedang tak karuan saat ini.

Srakk!

Tao menarik tanganku kasar dengan tangan kecilnya, membuat pergelangan tanganku kembali tergores oleh kawat kawat tajam barusan. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa berasal dari pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengadahkan Kepalaku. Dapat kulihat kulit di pergelangan tanganku sudah mulai terkelupas mengerikan, gumpalan daging di pergelanganku sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja membasahi tiap kelupasan kulit yang lain, membuat rasa perih di pergelangan tanganku semakin berlanjut.

"Arghh!" erangku menahan sakit. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dan menatap tao dengan nanar. Berharap agar pemuda bernama Tao ini benar benar akan membuka ikatan kawat dilenganku selepas ini. "Tao, gege mohon—Ini sakit baby, bukakan ikatan di lengan gege."

"Bukannya sudah tao coba, gege?" tanya Tao sembari memiringkan kembali kepalanya. Aku menggeleng keras. Apa maksudnya menarik lenganku kasar barusan? Mencoba melepaskan jeratan di tanganku? Tapi bukan seperti ini kan caranya? Apakah dia berusaha menyakitiku?

Apa jangan jangan..

Dialah yang menyeretku ketempat mengerikan ini?

"Gege, kenapa melamun saja hmm?" tanya Tao memecah lamunanku. Aku terperanjat dari lamunanku. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai menaiki kasur besar dimana aku terbaring tak berdaya. Ia duduk tepat diatas pahaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku. Aku terlonjak menyaksikan perbuatan yang ia perbuat padaku.

"Tidak-kah gege merindukanku? Sudah satu bulan kita tak bertemu hmm—" bisiknya perlahan seraya membelai lembut pipiku. Perkataanya sukses membuat bolamataku membulat sempurna. Itu benar, aku dan Tao sudah sebulan tak bertemu. "Sudah sibukkah dengan tante tante genit itu, gege?"

Aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah. Aku tak sanggup menjawab. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa aku dan Tao tak bertemu selama sebulan. Ya, aku sibuk bekerja.  
Bekerja untuk menaikkan pangkatku—bekerja untuk mengejar uang. Membiayai diriku, Tao, dan keluargaku. Meskipun aku tahu, bahwa diriku ini sudah cukup dibilang—kaya. Namun, aku tetap saja bekerja.

Namun, Ini bukan pekerjaan yang sering dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan.

Kau tahu? Aku melakukan sebuah 'Pekerjaan Gelap'.  
Aku bekerja dengan menjual tubuhku kepada atasan atasanku. Membuat mereka senang dan menaikkan gaji serta pangkatku. Membiarkan tubuh atletisku ini dipermainkan oleh mereka. Membuat mereka puas, adalah pekerjaanku.

Dan Tao benar benar mengetahui hal itu. Beberapa kali dia sudah mengingatkanku untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan gelap itu. Namun tetap saja, nafsu duniawi telah membakar semuanya. Aku tetap saja melakukan pekerjaan gelap itu.  
Saking sibuknya dengan 'pekerjaan gelap'-ku, aku sampai meninggalkan dirinya selama sebulan. Menyiksanya dengan penyakit rindu yang menjadi jadi.  
Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menjauhkan arah pandangku dari mata hitam milik Tao. Aku sudah kehilangan harga diriku untuk menemuinya.

"GEGE! TATAP AKU!" teriaknya seraya mencakar pipi mulusku dengan kuku tajamnya. Membuat kulit pipiku terkelupas dibuatnya. Aku meringis kesakitan seraya mengalihkan pandanganku menuju dirinya. Dapat kulihat mata hitamnya tengah menatapku tajam. Tatapan liar yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tatapan bengis milik Huang Zi Tao.  
Sejak kapan dia mulai bersikap kasar padaku?

"CARA APALAGI YANG HARUS TAO BUAT UNTUH MEMBUAT GEGE MENGERTI, HAH!?" teriaknya kembali seraya menampar pipiku keras. Membuat perih dipipiku berangsur kembali. Pipiku benar benar dibuat merah karena tamparan kerasnya. Aku menyerngitkan alisku, berusaha bersikap tenang. Meskipun sakit yang mengenai tubuhku semakin menjadi jadi.

"Ta-Tao.."

"GEGE EGOIS! TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGARKAN TAO! TIDAK PERNAH MENCOBA MENGERTI! APAKAH GEGE TAU? TAO BENAR BENAR TERSIKSA, GE! TERSIKSA!"

Ia menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorong keras tubuhku menuju kasur kembali. Nafasnya menderu. Tangannya mengepal, siap memukul pipiku kembali kapan saja. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku berat, sembari menerima siksaan yang akan dia lakukan kembali padaku.

"Ma-Maafka—"

"HATIKU SAKIT, GE! TAO HARUS MENERIMA KENYATAAN PAHIT BAHWA GEGE HARUS MEMBAGI TUBUH UNTUK ORANG LAIN! Ta-Tao.. Tao.."

Ia merendahkan nada bicaranya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia merundukkan kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya, aku mendengar suara isakan kecil darinya. Dia menangis, benar benar menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi ranumnya.  
Ingin rasanya aku menyeka air matanya, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya hangat untuk meredakan isakannya.  
Namun, apa yang bisa kuperbuat sekarang?  
Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, sekali saja aku bergerak, pergelangan tanganku akan tergores kembali. Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih sosok tao yang tengah menangis diatas tubuhku. Berharap, tangan tuhan segera menyeka air matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Tao menyeka air matanya sendiri. Ia mengelap pipinya yang basah karena airmatanya barusan. Ia menatap wajahku lamat lamat. Dan ia menarik pinggir bibirnya.

Menunjukkan seringaian mengerikan dari bibirnya.

Ia menekan pundakku, dan kembali menempatkan wajahnya didekat telingaku. Ia menggigit telingaku, dan berbisik perlahan,

'Kau harus DIHUKUM, Wu Yi Fan ge.' Bisiknya seraya menjilat basah telingaku perlahan, membuatku menggelinjang kegelian dibuatnya. 'Camkan baik baik, Tubuhmu—Hanya milikku!' bisiknya deduktive dan kembali menjilat telingaku.  
Lidahnya turun menjilat basah Leher jenjangku. Sesekali ia menggigit leher jenjangku dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat tubuhku merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.  
Sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang sudah tak kurasakan selama kurung waktu sebulan ini...

_Kris Pov End_

Kris mengerang kenikmatan saat Lidah kecil Tao bermain main jahil di leher jenjangnya. Kris tak menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Tao telah berhasil turun dan menyelip masuk kedalam celananya. Tao menyeringai senang saat tangan kanannya berhasil menyentuh Junior Kris yang tengah menegang di kala itu. Sembari ia menggigit gigit leher jenjang Kris, ia Mulai meremas keras Junior milik Kris.

"Arghh!" erang Kris ketika mendapat remasan mendadak pada Juniornya. Tao hanya menyeringai lebar ketika mendapati gegenya mengerang kenikmatan karena ulahnya. Erangan dari Kris membuat Tao semakin bersemangat untuk 'menghukum' gege kesayangan yang berada dibawah kendalinya saat ini. Tangan kanannyapun meremas Junior Kris lebih Kuat, membuat Kris terus mengerang kenikmatan dibuatnya.

Tao mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan kris tanpa menghentikan remasan remasan kasarnya pada Junior kris. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, Ia menarik paksa baju Kris dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Tao menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangannya dari Junior kris. Ia menyergah saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Kris hanya menyerngit kebingungan melihat perbuatan Tao.

Dan Tao berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah 2 Jepit rambut manis berwarna pink. Kris membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Jepit rambut itu, adalah pemberian darinya untuk Tao saat pertama kali kencan dulu.

"Tao sudah bilang gege—Ini adalah HUKUMAN" ucapnya seraya menyeringai senang. Segera saja ia menjepit nipple Kris yang tengah menegang dengan kedua jepit rambut yang ia bawa.

"Arghhh!" Erang kris tertahan ketika merasakan kedua nipplenya terjepit rapat oleh Jepit rambut yang Tao kenakan. Tubuh Kris bergetar ketika merasakan jepit rambut barusan menjepit niplenya dengan rapat. Membuat nipple-nya semakin menegang dan mulai memerah. Butir butir keringat mulai bercucuran dari peluhnya. Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan jepitan rapat pada nipplenya.

"Wae hmm gege?" bisik Tao erotis sembari menjilat telinga Kris perlahan. Tangannya kembali turun untuk membuka resleting celana Kris yang sedari tadi menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan sigapnya Tao melepas celana Kris kasar beserta Boxer yang Kris kenakan. Dan Tampaklah Junior besar Kris yang tengah menegang dengan cairan berwarna putih kental yang menempel di ujungnya.

"Sudah Horny hmm gege?" bisik tao seraya menarik lidahnya dari telinga Kris. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Junior Kris yang tengah menegang. Dipegangnya Junior Kris perlahan oleh tangannya, dan dikulumnya Junior besar Kris hingga masuk setengahnya kedalam mulutnya. Ditemut dan ditelannya cairan kental yang membasahi junior Kris. Sesekali ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengambil nafas sembari Menjilat batang junior Kris yang nampak besar itu.

Tao kembali memasukkan Junior besar Kris kedalam mulutnya, mencoba untuk memasukkannya seutuhnya. Namun tak bisa, mulut Tao terlalu kecil untuk Junior kris yang ukurannya.. Err—bisa dibilang cukup besar itu. Tao memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan berirama. Membuat Kris mendesah kenikmatan.

"Enghh.. Tao-hh.. More Fashterr-hh Babyy-hh" desah Kris ketika ia sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tao mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Akhhh.. Gege mau-hh.. Keluarrhhh" racau Kris seraya memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Tao segera menghisap kuat Junior Kris.

Croott..

Cairan kental kris mengucur kembali dari Juniornya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini cairannya keluar dalam jumlah yang banyak, sehingga membuat Tao susah menelannya. Setelah berusaha untuk menelan Seluruh cairan kental Kris, Tao membuka selangkangan Kris lebar. Dengan sigap ia segera menghisap paha dalam Kris, membuat kris mengerang kenikmatan.

Lidah kecil Tao kembali turun menuju Manhole Kris. Tao menjilat Manhole Kris perlahan lahan, membuat Kris kembali mendesah kenikmatan. Sesekali ia mulai menekan lidahnya pada Manhole Kris, dan itu membuat tubuh Kris bergetar seketika.

Tao kembali menyergah sakunya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya. Kris terperanjat melihat Benda yang dikeluarkan Tao.

"Vibrator?" tanya Kris sembari menyerngitkan alisnya. Tao hanya mengangguk seraya menunjukkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Juniorku terlalu kecil untuk Ukuranmu gege—Kau perlu yang lebih besar!"

Kris hendak menolak, tapi niatnya ter-urungkan ketika Tao telah memasukkan kasar kepala Vibrator itu kedalam manhole Kris.

"Arrghhhh! Pelan-Pelaan-hhh" racau Kris ketika kepala Vibrator itu tengah berada didalam Manholenya. Tao menyeringai senang seraya kembali mendorong Vobrator itu masuk kedalam manhole Kris yang sempit.

"Manholemu terlalu sempit, Gegee.." ujar Tao dengan intonasi manja ketika Vibrator itu tengah masuk setengahnya kedalam manhole Kris. Dengan kekuatan Tao, Tao kembali memasukkan Vibrator itu sekuat tenaga dan..

Jlebb!

Vibrator tadi masuk seutuhnya kedalam Manhole Kris. Kris mengerang kesakitan, namun Tao tak mengubrusinya. Ia segera menarik ujung Vibrator itu, dan memaju mundurkan Vibrator itu dengan intonasi yang lambat.

"Enghh—Baby.. Fastherr-hh" racau Kris meminta Tao agar mempercepat aksinya. Tao hanya mengangguk, dan semakin cepat memaju mundurkan Vibrator tadi kedalam manhole Kris. Kris hanya memejamkan matanya seraya mendesah kenikmatan, ia benar benar mendapatkan sensasi yang luar biasa saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan Atasan atasannya yang mencoba memuaskan nafsunya—Serangan dari Tao benar benar mempunyai sensasi yang berbeda.

"Baby—Gege Keluar lagi-hhh" ujar Kris disela sela desahannya.

"Keluarkan saja gege.."

Setelah mendapatkan lampu Hijau dari Tao, Kris segera saja mengeluarkan Cairan putih kentalnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tao menyeringai senang. Ia berhasil membuat gegenya Horny untuk ketiga kalinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao segera mencabut Kasar Vibrator itu dari Manhole Kris.

"Arghhh! Baby-hh! Pelan pelan!" rintih Kris ketika Tao mencabut Vibrator itu kasar dari Manholenya. Namun, lagi lagi Tao tak mengubrusinya. Tao memeluk Kris erat erat.

"Sakit ne gege?" tanya Tao seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Tao menatap wajah gege kesayangannya itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. "Mianne ne, gege? Tao tidak bermaksud menyakiti gege—"

"Gwenchana Baby, Gege juga minta maaf karena telah melakukan pekerjaan gelap itu. Gege janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi baby." Ujar Kris seraya tersenyum hangat.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, "Jinjaa ge?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Ne, gege akan cari pekerjaan lain, Baby. Pekerjaan Baik yang dapat membawa kita bersama sama menuju kebahagiaan."

Tao mengangguk senang, "Ne gege, Gomawo" ujar Tao seraya memeluk gege kesayangannya dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.  
Kali ini Tao benar benar berhasil membuat gegenya 'Mengerti'.

* * *

_"Bagaimana Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pacarmu itu, eoh?" tanya sesosok namja berkulit gelap yang sering disebut Kai kepada Tao yang baru keluar dari ruangannya barusan._

_Tao hanya menggeleng pelan, "Ani, Hanya sebuah permainan Kecil. Ah, Ne, Terimakasih sudah mau menculik Kris ge dan membawanya kemari, Kai" _

_"Ahaha.. Gwenchana Hyung Itu memang pekerjaan Kai. Asal ada Uang, apapun jadi." Ujar Kai tersenyum ramah. _

_"Ah Ne Kai, Tolong carikan pekerjaan yang pantas untuk Kris ge, ne? Supaya dia tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan gelapnya itu lagi." _

_"Uangnya ada?" tanya Kai seraya menunjukkan cengiran Khasnya. _

_"Tenang saja, Asal kau patuhi perintahku, Uangpun jadi." _

**_THE END_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND DO NOT COPY PASTE THIS FANFICTION WITHOUT PERMISSION!_**

**__**_Nb: Mian kalau NC'an atau BDSMnya kuran masuk ke Feel^^_


End file.
